hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
West Chicago
This article is about a fan made character of Hetalia: Axis Powers. This about the personification of a small city in DuPage County, Illinois, USA. [Image]West Chicago is a teenager in northern Illinois, he is the son of the former cities of Turner and Junction. They named their son after a great friend of theirs, Chicago. His parents died soon after his birth, then he was later grown by Illinois. He is a Mexican-American living in Chicagoland. He had a job as pilot for a while then he worked there with his sister, Winfield and his brother Wayne at a railroad station. He also has a friend in Germany named Taufkirchen who he met in 1999. Personality West Chicago is considered to be ghetto and stoner. West Chicago loves going to the train station and, also knows a lot about trains and is extremely smart about them. He is very passionate about the environment and likes the prairies and forests. He is in touch with his Mexican culture, as well as his American culture. He is also fascinated by Native American culture. He swears a lot and nearby cities, towns, and villages afraid of because of the crimes he committed and how rude he is. He is considered a pervert by the bordering towns. He also enjoys movies. Appearance He wears a train conductor uniform, showing what the city is known for. Has black hair, brown eyes, and has tan skin. Wears a cross necklace. Also has a red, white, green, and blue badge, referencing to his two nation's colors. He has a red, white, blue wristband. Relationships Taukirchen- West Chicago and Taufkirchen from Germany, are great friend that get along with eachother. They have a healthy relationship and rely in each other very much. Despite being culturally different, they enjoy each others company. Winfield- West Chicago's older sister is usually supportive of him and encourages him to do better. Al tough they sometimes fight a lot, they always bond. Wayne- West Chicago's younger brother is jealous of his success he still looks up to him. They spend time with each other quite a lot and have similarities. St. Charles- St. Charles fears West Chicago and tries not make contact to him. Al tough West Chicago is unaware of this. Although hints are shown that is more of a small crush. Aurora- She is annoyed by him, and sees him as a "weak, undesirable version of Chicago". Naperville- He hates West Chicago and tries to make him feel bad, but always fails. He doesn't want him near him as he thinks he's a criminal. But he won't admit he is afraid of him, not just in fear of his aggression, but losing to him in stuff lik sports. Warrenville- They bolt visit each other frequently and enjoy each others visits. They usually trade or buy each other stuff, too. Chicago- He thinks West Chicago is hard working in the train stat Illinois- He was grown with the other cities by Illinois. Illinois cares about West Chicago as much as the others. Cahokia- His grandfather, he enjoys visiting and his visits and maintain a good relationship. America- He has adopted his way of culture, like eating burgers and speaking English. Although he does get angered by his decisions he makes. Mexico- He still has his way of culture and is still very loyal to him as much as America. He tries to visit him a lot to get in touch with him. Trivia *His birthday is the day he was incorporated. *The wristband represent the Jel Sert company (red, white, and sky blue is the factory's color of it's logo). *Him being part Latino is a reference to over 51% of the population being hipanic. *He wears a train conductors uniform to symbolize the city's rich train history. *His aggressive personality is referencing about the stereotype nearby cities give to West Chicagoans. *West Chicaog being a soldier is a reference to having a Veterans of Foreign Wars building. *He speaks in a Northeastern Chicano accent. *He carries a pocket knife and pot, another stereotypical trait. Category:Cities Category:Community Category:North America Category:United States Category:Midwest Category:Male Characters Category:Spanish-Speaking